Save the Sun04
Author's note #1 : These characters are from Camp Half-Blood Role-Play Wiki. The characters belong to Miramc22 and Noahm450 their roleplayers. Author's note #2 : This is a continuation of Save the Sun03. It will only make sense if you read the link above. Author's Note #3: The character Alabaster Torrington belongs to Haley Riordan, son of Rick Riordan. ---- Running into darkness at who knows what hour in the night is not ''fun. Don't let the commercials fool you. It is actually very, very dangerous, as well as very scary. So don't try this at home, kids. We're professionals. (Sorta.) The more we ran, the darker it got. I had this feeling we were being watched, but of course we were. Demigods, sadly, are monster magnets. Which is why we stay in Camp Half-Blood. So we can be safe. At some point, most likely after midnight, we agreed to take a break. I needed it, because during our run, I'd grown an unbearable cramp, and my feet hurt to the point where they pretty much became numb, and my mouth tasted like dirt. (Believe me, I've tasted dirt before.) But I knew we couldn't rest for long. As well as being attracted to monsters, it was also very spooky. The sky was black, and so were the trees, and for some strange reason, mist was across the area. The only thing that illuminated the area was the full moon. Demi slumped against one of the trees and groaned. "Funny. Back at Camp, I longed to go on a quest. Now here I am, having the time of my life." "Yeah." I unscrewed one of the water bottles we brought along. "Hey, isn't ''Kyle on a quest right now?" "He left last night." She crossed her legs, and her face darkened. "Went off to save Apollo with his two best friends, Jessica Johnson and Michael Harvey." She was mocking them, I could tell from the bitterness in her voice. She crossed her arms like she was having a temper tantrum. "Stupid Jess and her stupid charmspeak, stupid Michael and his stupid fire!" "Demi, do not talk like that." I said sternly, making an attempt to calm her down. "Michael and Jess are two of the most powerful demigods alive, undeniably. But hey, who cares about powers?" I pointed to my chest, smiling weakly. "It's what's on the'' inside'' that counts." “And'' this'' is why I’m playing Percy Jackson!” She sat up, ignoring everything I said. “To prove that just because my half-brother possessed Kronos in a stupid war that we won, does not mean that all Hermes kids will end up like that!” I blinked. “''Playing Percy Jackson....?” “Going on a quest to save the world.” Demi rolled her eyes. She had a really convincing poker face, I think I should note. “Yet, demigod children of Hermes are the 'least' likely to be heroes because of Luke Castellan. 'He' made Hermes look bad.” “Hermes wasn’t the only god who had children that fought for Kronos.” I said slowly, staring at my pants. It had been a month since the Titan war, according to Delaney. “All the minor gods’ children did, like Nemesis’ kid, Ethan Nakamura. And there was one Hecate kid who survived, her name was Marissa Thompson.” “Marissa Thompson…” There was a third voice, which was as faint as the wind. In a matter of seconds, I was slapped. I looked up to Demi, who was my first suspect, and glared, but 'she hadn’t left her tree. “Why’d you do that?!” Demi traded her poker face for an angry bird face. “Do ''what''?!” She yelled. “You slapped me!” I stood up. Demi was throwing away our friendship. Well, guess what, so was I. “All I said was Marissa Thompson!” Once more, I was assaulted, but it wasn’t by Demi. Something, or ''someone'', pushed me to the ground. I didn’t feel a hand, though, I just felt a force throwing me down. And I wasn’t angry with Demi anymore, I was mad at someone else. I looked behind me and spit out grass. “Who’s there?!” "What do you know about Marissa Thompson?!" The same voice as before came from the darkness. It had cynicism, rage, and grief all at the same time. (Oooh, fancy words!) I stated the obvious. "She's someone I know." "Clever boy." The voice snorted. "But you do realize that while saying that, you have admitted you know her to a ''stranger''?" I suddenly felt, really, ''really'' stupid. "Well, no. But we can trust you, right?" "Maybe you will, maybe you'' won't''." The voice said calmly. He sounded like he was in his thirties, or maybe his twenties. Demi walked over to me. "That's not an answer." What we got was astonishing. Demi was flung back, but luckily, she regained balance. I quickly formed a plan in my head: ''attack and destroy''. Vines flung out of the dirt, thanks to my amazing superpower. In my left hand, I controlled vines, and my right, I held my knife, which I called Moon. Demi was prepared, too. She had her sword in her hand, and looked ready to punch someone. She and I exchanged looks, ready to charge and face our enemy. But nothing happened. "You're waiting for me to attack, aren't you?" The voice was taking our weapons and plants like a joke. "If that is the case, you shall be waiting a long time. I'm not interested in fighting you." "You're ''scared''." Demi challenged. She folded her arms, and I got a good look at the mark shaped like the moon. "I'm more interested in the mark on your shoulder, daughter of Hermes. You're a lot like your half-brother, Luke, you know." The voice said, stepping out in front of us. ---- You'll actually be surprised to know that he ''wasn't'' some weird guy in his twenties or thirties, but in his ''teens''. He was taller than I was, and actually pretty fit. He had brown hair and green eyes, and was wearing a gray hoodie and jeans. He looked around 17. He pulled his hoodie down, and said: "My name is Alabaster Torrington. I am a son of Hecate, the Greek goddess of Magic.The reason I am introducing myself to you is that I can tell you two are demigods as well." Alabaster gestured to my plants, which I was still controlling. "Son of Demeter. Only Demeter kids and tree nymphs have control over plants. And there's no male tree nymphs, as far as I know." I felt like Alabaster had just run me over with a truck. Demi's facial expression was: "This is the most hilarious thing ever." and was on her knees in the dirt laughing, like she had two hours ago with the gum-in-the-book prank she'd pulled on me. Alabaster remained unmoved by his joke, more rather confused. "Why are you'' laughing''? You have a ''slave mark'' on your shoulder. Do you ''not'' realize that?" Demi stopped laughing almost immediately. She now looked like she had seen a ghost, because her face was as white as one. "Wha...wha..what?!" "I wasn't lying." He shook his head despondently. "That crescent moon is the slavery mark of Nyx. If you have it, you will slowly be brainwashed into being his mindless slave." I didn't feel insulted anymore, I felt panicky. I glanced at Demi, who was hyperventilating by looking at her mark, and Alabaster, who was simply standing there. "Mindless slave?" "You're lucky you don't have the mark. Nyx would want someone with your powers to aid him." He said, putting his arm on Demi's back gently. "The process is pretty simple in terms of steps, but ''very'' dominant in terms of effects. The hair will turn solid black, and the eyes solid white. The first thing that will go under his control is the legs, then the arms, then the voice, then the heart, and finally, the ''mind''." Demi finally seemed to have found her voice, but it was faint from the heart attack she had. "How...how'd you know this stuff? Do you have legit ''proof''?" "Yes." He said coldly. "There's these things called ''books''." Demi stood up. "I''' know what books are." I instantaneously stepped into their argument, letting my loyalty instincts kick in. Demi and I had no time to argue with someone who was stalling our time. "Um, Alabaster's your name, right? Yeah, I'm Liam, this is Demi, and we have to leave now because we are on a quest to stop Nyx. So please be a good ''friend and ''stop disturbing and offending us." Alabaster's eyebrows raised. "A quest to stop him?" "Yes." Demi put on her poker face on again. "I know how to stop him." "How exactly?" He snickered. She hesitated. "Well, I was planning on having the mark lead us there and then... um..." Maybe we should've gotten other people's approval before running away. "Look, dude, we got a prophecy. We need to leave to fulfill it." I said it as though talking to a person who spoke a different language. Demi squinted. "You didn't tell me we had a prophecy." "Well, now I am. And it goes like this:'' Night shall have its control,'' if you do not pay its only toll. Venture out beyond your home, into the darkness, where you'll roam. The Criminal shall light the way,'' to bring back the golden days.'' The Mediator must unite the three,'' then all else can be seen''. The Outcast shall make a choice, '' ''So everyone can hear her voice." Alabaster started muttering to himself. "The criminal...the mediator...the outcast..." He played with his fingers and looked around the area. Then he said: "I'm coming with you." ---- My thoughts automatically turned to: No way. Get lost. And I would've said that out loud, if not for Demi's hair. The left side just'' faded'' to black in an instant. The right side remained dirty blonde, but I had a feeling it wouldn't stay like that for long. It was astonishing,'' Alabaster had been right. Demi was running out of time.'' My breathing sped up to 5 times per second like before, and the forest suddenly seemed a lot darker. She pulled out some black hair from her bangs in horror. "My...my hair..." She viewed my petrified facial expression, probably to make sure she wasn't crazy, then managed to put on "Poker Face #7", as I now called it, and turned to Alabaster. "You're coming with us." He put his arm around her, and pulled out a wand. (No, not one of those fairy wands. A simple, brown black wand with no jewels or anything. It looked more like a stick than a wand.) He simply said: "Then I know how to get you transportation." He looked at me. "Take my hand." I cautiously did, wondering what he was about to do. On the darker side, gold sparkles appeared, and he touched Demi's slave mark. He then screamed something I couldn't make out, but the three of us were suddenly glowing silver. The world simply dissolved around us. Category:STS Parts Category:Stories